Skateboards are small vehicles having pairs of front and rear wheels attached to a platform. The front and rear wheel pairs are made of a set of two small wheels, approximately 21/2 inches in diameter. The wheels are made of various plastic or rubber composites. The wheels are connected to each other by an axle and supported by bearings on the axle. The axle is rigidly mounted to a pivot and a swing arm structure which provides axial displacement of the axles in response to a leaning motion by a person riding the skateboard. This axial displacement of both the front and rear wheels and axle provides the steering mechanism for the skateboard.
A person rides the skateboard by standing on the platform and pushing his foot against the riding surface to built up speed. Of course, forward motion may also be imparted by gravity, i.e. riding downhill. The speed obtainable by the rider on a flat riding surface is directly limited by the strength of his leg muscles. Of course, the efficiency of the foot contact with the riding surface is also important. However, the overriding factor in obtaining speed is the strength of the rider. Eventually, the skateboard will reach a speed where even the strongest rider can no longer exert a leg force against the riding surface which will cause further acceleration. The rider must then wait until his speed drops before a further exertion cycle can begin which will increase his speed.
While conventional skateboards have served and continue to serve valuable exercise, amusement and transportation needs, it has been left to this inventor to provide a economically practical skateboard which is not subject to the past restrictions of speed and physical human contact with the riding surface to cause acceleration.